An organization, such as a military unit, commercial enterprise, nonprofit, utility, government office or other type of organization, may be required to periodically perform one or more tasks in order to achieve goals and/or comply with requirements associated with their particular domain. In one example, a commercial enterprise or commercial unit may be required to comply with state or federal regulations. Conformance to the state or federal regulations may require the periodic performance of tasks such as inspecting of hazardous waste accumulation areas, complete hazardous materials inventory, verifying medical claims, human resources training, police or military status checks, emergency response tasks, updating or maintaining state or federal records, and/or other tasks.
Current information management systems allow organizations to define tasks, assign tasks to individuals, and monitor completion of the tasks that have been assigned to those individuals. However, these information management systems are difficult to use, unnecessarily complex, and frequently include many features that are not of interest to the user. Further, these information management systems typically include their own login and/or authentication mechanisms, thereby adding an additional layer of complexity and inconvenience to their use. Therefore, new information management technologies are required to provide a more streamlined and straightforward user experience than what is provided in current technologies.
Many of the tasks that require monitoring by the organization are the completion of forms. Information management systems, form applications, and messaging are not well integrated and may be confusing to users. Methods of communication, task management, and form applications are difficult to integrate for organizations. Organizations find this situation intolerably confusing. A system that integrates messaging, with the use of forms and information management of tasks would be welcome in the market place.
Current information management systems require users to make up dates using a single method of communication. This is inconvenient and impractical, in an environment where multiple forms of communication happen on a single device. A method that allows for multiple forms of communication would be welcome in the market place.